Aventuras en la Isla Hyutan Jungle
by Amelia Paz
Summary: Los Mugiwaras llegan a una extraña isla habitada por seres semejantes a los cuentos de hadas y por una gran variedad de animales curiosamente "pacíficos". Pero no saben la verdad que se oculta detrás de la inocente mascara de esta isla del nuevo mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea se me ****ocurrió ****un ****día ****cuando conversaba con una amiga (a quien le ****agradezco ****en gran parte), ella me ayudo en ****redacción ****y ****también ****cuando estaba atorada en algo. ****Aquí ****va el primer capitulo, espero les guste y me puedan dar su ****opinión**

**Capitulo 1: La aguja se mueve extraño**

Era un día tranquilo en el nuevo mundo; el sol iluminaba suavemente al Sunny Go y a sus ocupantes. Recién habían salido de una fuerte tormenta que sacudió mucho el barco (casi lo voltea) y los Mugiwaras estaban ordenando los desastres que había dejado; excepto por Luffy, que estaba "vigilando" en la cabeza del Sunny (pero en realidad no quería ordenar simplemente) y Franky, quien estaba al timón guiando la gigantesca nave.

Zoro fue al gimnasio para ver si la tormenta había hecho algún daño:

Tsh! Maldición… En este mar no se puede descansar en ningún momento- expreso malhumorado y empezando a levantar sus pesas del suelo.

Robin fue a la biblioteca para volver a colocar los libros en los estantes:

Ya ha pasado tantas veces esto que me pregunto si será necesario volverlos a guardar…- pensó para sí misma mientras usaba su "veinte fleur" para volver a acomodarlos en su lugar- bueno… no hace daño levantarlos de nuevo- dijo mientras observaba tranquilamente el mar por la ventana.

Sanji ordenaba los muebles de la cocina:

Al menos la comida está a salvo- dijo mientras se paseaba por el lugar. En eso vio un plato roto- …aunque, quisiera tener una vajilla que no se rompiera- agregó mientras soplaba algo de humo de su cigarrillo.

Usopp fue al taller donde él y Franky inventan artefactos:

¡Esa tormenta fue horrible! No puedo imaginarme cómo será la siguiente isla~ - dijo aterrado al pensar en esas catástrofes. Se fijó que el suelo estaba lleno de sus semillas, lo que le provocó un suspiro y comenzó a recogerlas una a una por todo el taller.

Chopper limpiaba el desastre que habían dejado algunos de frascos de medicina al caer al suelo:

Me alegro que todos estén bien. Pero… espero que lleguemos a salvo- dijo mientras recogía los vidrios de los frascos y limpiaba el líquido derramado.

Brook fue a la bodega de suministros a volver a colocar los barriles en su sitio:

Yohohohoho! ¡Esa sí que fue una tormenta fuerte!- exclamo mientras entraba a la habitación- parece como si un tornado hubiera arrasado aquí dentro- dijo observando a su alrededor las cajas y barriles derribados- Me asuste tanto que no podía respirar… ¡aah! Pero claro, yo no tengo pulmones ¡Yohohohohoho!- dijo bromeando para sí mismo mientras acomodaba las cajas y barriles.

Nami estaba ordenando su estudio mientras recogía los mapas del suelo:

¡Maldición~…! ¡Esta tormenta lo desordenó todo! – Se quejaba mientras trataba de recuperar los que no se bañaron en tinta o se rompieron – Me tomará mucho tiempo volver a dejarlo todo como estaba – agregó al ver el montón de mapas arruinados. Dio un gran suspiro y continuó con la limpieza.

Finalmente, cuando todo se hallaba en orden, volvieron a sus actividades normales. Nami se dirigió al balcón, frustrada por lo de sus mapas. Fue entonces que decidió ver su log pose, el cual miró con extrañeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que las agujas se movieran de forma vertiginosa (y para su desgracia su capitán siempre elegía la que se movía más), pero había algo extraño con una de ellas que no era común al movimiento de las agujas. Ésta se movía en ciertos momentos y en otros quedaba fija mucho tiempo.

Qué extraño, jamás había visto algo así – pensó

Para aumentar el misterio las veces que la aguja se quedaba quieta no apuntaba a la misma dirección que la última vez. Sabía cómo se iba a poner su capitán si se daba cuenta de eso, así que decidió guardar el secreto y esperar tener la suerte de que no se enterara.

¡Sanji! Tengo hambre- exclamo Luffy pasando al lado de Nami. Ella cubrió rápidamente el log pose con su mano- ¿¡Cuando estará la cena!?

¡Sólo espera un momento, no seas tan impaciente. Estará lista en un rato! – gritó el cocinero haciéndose oir por todo el barco. Nami soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su capitán no se había percatado.

Pero el secreto sería descubierto más temprano que tarde (literalmente)

Nada especial ocurrió esa noche durante la cena: Zoro y Sanji discutían como siempre, mientras Luffy devoraba todo y Usopp contaba de sus "historias" a Chopper. Por otro lado, Brook y Franky hacían un alboroto mientras cantaban. Robin se reía suavemente mientras la navegante detenía al par de brutos, tratando de conseguir algo de "decencia" en la mesa (aunque era imposible)… En fin, lo de siempre en la tripulación Mugiwara.

Después de la cena, Nami olvidó el asunto del log pose y fue al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a un lado el artefacto sin siquiera verificar si aún las agujas se movían de forma sospechosa (quería tratar de olvidar ese asunto para lograr conciliar el sueño).

Al día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que dejar la brújula sobre la mesa había sido un gran, gran, GRAN… ERROR.

Desde un principio se había dictado que los hombres no podían entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. Pero, sí había una pequeña ventana que, para una persona normal, sería imposible el acceso para poder espiar. Sin embargo, había un cierto chico de goma, que no era normal… Y como si fuera obra de buena suerte (o mala para Nami), el pirata logró divisar por aquella abertura las agujas del log pose, llamándole mucho la atención.

Nami despertó y se dio cuenta de que su log pose había desaparecido. En ese momento escuchó los gritos de Usopp y Chopper, dándole a entender que lo peor ya había sucedido…

La navegante salió corriendo de su cuarto con un aura asesina, mientras escuchaba a su capitán riendo.

Luffy, ¿quién te ha dado permiso de tomar mis cosas?– exclamó furiosamente.

¡Yo soy el capitán!– reclamó el pirata– y yo soy el que decide la ruta– agregó con tono infantil.

Pero, Luffy, debemos decidir qué es lo mejor para todos y no sólo lo que encuentres divertido- protesto la navegante haciéndose escuchar por los demás.

En ese momento, Usopp interviene y alzando la mano dice:

¿Quién cree que es mejor no ir por esa ruta?

Rápidamente Nami y Chopper levantaron sus brazos. Entonces, Sanji apareció de la nada y opinó:

Si Luffy ya ha tomado una decisión, no hay nada qué hacer. No importa cuántos estén en su contra.

Usopp, Chopper y Nami se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón las palabras del cocinero y desistieron dando un gran suspiro.

¡No te preocupes Namiswan~! ¡No importa hacia dónde vamos, yo siempre te protegeré! – dijo con unos ojos de corazón.

Nami dio un último suspiro aceptando la realidad, y luego agregó:

En fin, son las órdenes del capitán – entonces Luffy sonríe satisfecho.

Shishishishishi, entonces ¡Vamos a esa rara isla!

Sí~! – respondieron todos al unísono, excepto Chopper y Usopp.

E-Espera un poco, Luffy – dijo el tirador – Piénsalo un poco… ¿qué tal si hay monstruos gigantes en esa isla? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

¡¿DE VERDAD?! – dice el reno asustado - ¡QUÉ MIEDOOOO~! – agregó colocando sus pesuñas sobre su rostro.

En ese momento aparece Brook, quien dice:

Pero, ¿ustedes no han visto ya monstruos gigantes? – dejando a ambos chicos sin palabras.

P-P-P-Por supuesto que sí, pero… - decía Usopp tratando de hallar un argumento. Pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Zoro.

Ya está decidido – dijo el espadachín secamente – así que, dejen de lloriquear.

Al final, ambos se dan por vencidos. Sanji va a comentarle de lo sucedido a Robin, quien se hallaba en la biblioteca leyendo, mientras tanto Luffy fue a avisarle a Franky de la nueva ruta.

Y en tan sólo 10 minutos, el Sunny Go se dirigía a la nueva ruta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por su interes en la primera parte, espero disfruten el segundo capitulo :) Todavia no estoy segura cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia; espero sus comentarios :D**

**Y recuerden que los personajes y poderes son todos propiedad de Eiichirō Oda (Gran autor por cierto :3)**

**Capitulo 2: Una Isla "Pacífica"**

Llegar a la isla fue más difícil de lo esperado; no tanto por el clima desastroso del nuevo mundo (que lograba sorprender incluso a los más experimentados marinos), sino por el cambio de posición constante del log pose que obligaba a hacer desvíos casi todo el tiempo. Durante los cuatro días de viaje la que más trabajo en el barco fue Nami; vigilando el log pose a cada minuto, ayudando a guiar el barco y mantenía sus sentidos despiertos ante cualquier cambio del clima.

Los chicos no median sus recursos a la hora de comer, por lo que habrían acabado con sus suministros si se hubieran tardado dos días más; pero al cuarto día se logró divisar algo en el horizonte:

Puedo ver una isla al frente- exclamo Zoro desde el puesto de vigía llamando la atención de todos.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la popa, buscando el lugar. En eso, Nami logró divisarla, a través de aquella neblina que les rodeaba y les complicaba la vista.

No puedo distinguir detalles ni qué tan lejos se encuentra – dijo la navegante entrecerrando los ojos. – Pero, estoy segura de que llegaremos hoy.

¡Qué bien! – exclamó Luffy con energía - ¡qué emoción, qué emoción! ¡Espero que haya cosas interesantes!

Espero que no haya monstruos gigantes como la última vez – murmuraba Usopp temblando.

¡Aw! Sólo esperen a que el Sunny se luzca con su SUPER velocidad. Llegaremos en un instante – opinó Franky haciendo su típica pose.

Yohohohohoho~ Estoy tan impaciente por llegar que podría estallarme el corazón…¡Ah! Pero, yo no tengo corazón ¡Yohohohoho~! – reía Brook mientras giraba y le hacía gracia a Chopper.

Ojala que no haya bestias que nos despedacen y nos destrocen a todos – dijo Robin seriamente siendo escuchada por el tirador y éste reaccionando con un chillido de espanto.

¡Deja de decir esas cosas Robin! – exclamo alterado.

¡Oigan, todos! – gritó Sanji de pronto - ¡La comida ya está lista…

Pero antes de acabar la frase Luffy se estiró hasta la cocina y entró rápidamente. Todos le siguieron.

Recuerden que debemos priorizar las verduras, hay muy pocas… - explicaba el cocinero.

Pero, estamos bien con las carnes – agregó el capitán que devoraba todo a su paso.

No se vive solo de carnes Luffy, necesitamos los nutrientes de las frutas y verduras- dijo el cocinero.

¿Qué, el cocinero pervertido no soporta la comida de hombres? – se burlaba Zoro.

¡¿Qué has dicho, maldito marimo?! – reaccionó Sanji con enojo.

¡Digo lo que me da la gana! – contestó mostrando su espada.

¡Te crees muy valiente para burlarte de mí, ¿no es así?! – dijo mientras levantaba una pierna.

Un aura asesina comenzó a rodearlos, pero rápidamente se apagó ya que Nami les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

¡Ya basta ustedes dos, idiotas! – gritó con voz autoritaria. Ambos se miraron e hicieron un gesto de desprecio, luego cada uno se fue por su lado. Luffy, entre tanto, reía junto con Franky y Robin mientras terminaban los preparativos para cuando llegasen a la isla.

Durante el resto del viaje, cada uno se dedicó a hacer ciertas actividades para prepararse.

Robin se fue a la biblioteca para encontrar información que pudiera serles útil sobre aquellas tierras. Usopp fue al taller y tomó algunas nuevas semillas que él había creado. Franky administraba la cola del barco, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Zoro y Sanji, quienes discutían nuevamente en la cubierta. Chopper comenzó a hacer rumbleballs extras, en caso de emergencia, mientras era observado por Brook. Luffy, obviamente estaba en la cabeza del Sunny, mientras Nami se acercaba para decirle la hora estimada de llegada.

Creo que al medio día estaremos tocando tierra – decía la navegante.

¡Qué emoción! – opinó el capitán mientras alzaba los brazos al aire - ¡No puedo esperar para ver cómo es esa isla!

Minutos antes del tiempo estimado, podía observarse con más detalle la isla. Tenía una extensa y abundante vegetación, algo que no daba sospecha. También podían verse canales de ríos y unas cuantas criaturas que la habitaban. Parecía una isla tropical. Se veía tan normal que parecía extraño el que estuviera en el Nuevo Mundo.

La playa era pequeña y bastante simple (tan común que daba miedo). Se podía ver a la distancia algunos árboles. Estos eran de tamaño normal con frondosas hojas verdes y eran fácilmente reconocibles. Un poco más allá del bosque se podían ver algunas colinas, ninguna parecía un volcán, estaban cubiertas de verdes plantas que de lejos se apreciaban como pequeños manchones verdes.

Que aburrida se ve esa isla~ - reprocho el capitán. Nadie respondió.

En un mar normal sería extraño encontrar una isla hecha de nubes o una isla cubierta de fuego; pero en el Nuevo Mundo era extraño encontrar una isla que se viera TAN tranquila. El viento soplaba suavemente, agitando un poco las ramas de los arboles visibles y acompañando el silencio total en el que estaba sumergido el barco.

Entonces Nami rompió el silencio manifestando la duda que rondaba en la mente de todos:

¿Qué pasa con esta isla? – todos la miraron (al parecer todos habían pensado algo semejante)

Hasta los que siempre estaban preparados para lo inesperado se quedaron perplejos ante la tranquila imagen. En eso, Sanji se acercó a Nami seriamente (él sabía perfectamente en que momentos debía actuar como un "Don Juan" y en qué momentos debía actuar con madurez, este era uno de esos momentos):

Hemos estado viajando por el Gran Line durante mucho tiempo y hemos visto muchas islas, pero no recuerdo haber visto una isla semejante en este mar o siquiera, haber oído de ella – dijo dando un paso al frente y cerrando los ojos al terminar la frase.

Nami… ¿Estas segura que esa es la isla correcta? – dijo Usopp asomándose a ver el log pose con Chopper en su cabeza, igualmente interesado.

Velo por ti mismo… – dijo Nami mostrándole la brújula – No hay duda que esa es la isla a la que apunta – dijo intrigada.

Encontrar una isla virgen en el Nuevo Mundo, es como encontrar un oasis en el peor de los desiertos – dijo Robin observando hacia la isla.

Tal vez no es lo que aparenta – dijo Zoro con un semblante tranquilo llamando la atención de los demás – No podemos ver todo desde aquí… seguro que debe haber algo más adentro – dijo haciendo que el capitán se interesara aún más.

¡¿ENSERIO?! – dijo Luffy con ojos brillantes – ¡Siento una aventura! – exclamo saltando emocionado como un niño.

Pues yo solo tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Usopp – aunque no parece peligrosa – admitió.

Creo que lo mejor será bajar y explorar el lugar – dijo Nami dirigiéndose a todos

¡Bien! – exclamo Luffy – Yo iré a esa enorme colina a buscar algo divertido – dijo señalando la colina central que era la más alta.

¡Espera un momento Luffy! – dijo Nami deteniéndolo – No puedes ir tu solo… nos meterías en problemas – dijo mientras recordaba todos los líos en los que los había metido su capitán.

Porque~ - se quejó Luffy en tono infantil.

Nos dividiremos en grupos para explorar el lugar – dijo Nami a los demás – pero… primero, debemos arreglar todo para salir.

¡Yo me encargo Nami- swam! – exclamo Sanji acercándose a ella – Ya verás que nutritiva comida te preparare – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Si, si, lo que sea – dijo Nami indiferente.

¡Amo cuando Nami- san se pone seria! – declaro Sanji mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

No creo que le pase nada al Sunny si lo dejamos solo – manifestó Nami – pero, aun así, es mejor que alguien lo esté cuidando por si algo ocurre – dijo observando a cada uno – Brook, ¿Podrías cuidarlo tú? – dijo dirigiéndose al esqueleto.

Nami- san, para mi será todo un placer cuidar del barco – dijo el alto esqueleto haciéndole una reverencia – pero… ¿podría antes de irse mostrarme sus panties?

¡Como si lo fuera a hacer! – exclamo Nami dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Brook.

Durante los siguientes minutos todos prepararon sus mochilas para ir de excursión (siendo Luffy, el más emocionado de todos). Después se dividieron en dos grupos (uno que se encargaría de traer comida y el otro se encargaría de investigar las cosas que pudiera ocultar la isla):

Grupo de Suministros= Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper

Grupo de Exploración= Luffy, Zoro, Robin y Franky

Cada grupo contaría con un Den Den Muchi para avisar a los demás cualquier percance que tuvieran. Cada uno se alejó por su lado, mientras Brook los veía desaparecer entre los arboles de el denso bosque tomando una taza de té.

-O-

En uno de los arboles un Den Den Muchi de vigilancia estaba grabando los movimientos de los Mugiwaras. Por el otro lado una persona revisaba la cámara con una sonrisa que demostraba interés en los nuevos visitantes:

Vaya… al parecer tenemos compañía… - dijo el misterioso personaje frotándose el mentón - Estoy seguro de que a la jefa se pondrá feliz cuando le informe sobre esto – dijo con una voz madura y una siniestra sonrisa.

**_¿Quien sera el personaje misterioso? ¿Cual es la verdad de la isla? Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora en la actualización, he tenido bloqueos para escribir pero trataré de actualizar más a menudo, espero les guste este capitulo :) Por favor comenten para saber cuál es su opinión sobre cómo va quedando la historia.**

**Todos los personajes mencionados y sus respectivos poderes son propiedad de ****Eiichirō Oda (quien me ha inspirado para escribir esto :D)**

**PD: Los que hayan visto la saga de la Isla del Cielo notaran que hice una pequeña referencia en Luffy xD **

**Capítulo 3: Seres extraños y una misteriosa mujer**

Ninguno de los dos grupos se percató del Den Den Muchi de vigilancia (porque pasaron muy lejos de él). El grupo de exploración se fue hacia el centro (donde el bosque se veía más denso) en dirección a la gran colina buscando algún camino o cualquier indicio de un posible poblado. El grupo de suministro siguió la corriente de un río que se logró divisar como salía del bosque y desembocaba en el mar; Sanji recomendó ese camino ya que los ríos siempre son fuente de flora y fauna (un buen lugar para buscar alimentos).

La caminata de ambos grupos estuvo relativamente tranquila durante los primeros minutos. Pequeños comentarios entre otras tonterías que hacían estos particulares grupos perturbaban la calma casi desierta de aquel denso bosque.

Grupo de Exploración:

Luffy iba a la cabeza del grupo tarareando algo mientras golpeaba el suelo con una rama que había recogido (por alguna razón a él le fascinaba jugar con algo cuando iba de expedición, nunca tenía sus manos quietas) y mientras él iba perdido en su mundo, Franky iba un poco más atrás prestando especial atención a Zoro (sabía que si nadie lo estaba observando al espadachín, lo perderían de vista en dos segundos). Zoro caminaba a su lado con su expresión seria característica y un silencio que delataba lo molesto que estaba porque lo vigilaran. Y finalmente en la parte trasera se encontraba Robin, ella gustaba de observar detenidamente las cosas y darse su tiempo para analizarlas; era más lenta pero ella estaba muy atenta a su grupo (además, tenía un sentido de la orientación que era mucho mejor que el de cierto chico de cabello verde).

En las islas del este todos se levantan viendo el sol~ sienten el calor en la cama y todos son idiotas~- tarareaba el capitán alegre algo que improvisaba.

Este lugar es SUPER tranquilo- opinó Franky mirando a su alrededor- es perfecto para descansar- dijo mientras veía como algunas hojas de los árboles se desprendían de estos y caían lentamente.

De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien ya no estaba a su lado. Franky (por un par de segundos) miro a todas direcciones buscando a su nakama. Entonces su mirada se posó en una figura que caminaba transversalmente de la dirección que caminaba el grupo.

¡Oye Zoro!- le grito al joven quien se volteó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de porque lo llamaban- ¡¿Es que incluso te pierdes cuando sigues a alguien?!- le dijo con un tono de incredulidad a lo que sucesivamente el joven se sonrojo con una mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

¡Uug! ¡Cállate!- exclamó el espadachín molesto- ¡Ustedes no saben cómo andar en un bosque! ¡Es muy difícil seguirlos!- se excusaba mientras caminaba devuelta con ellos. Zoro (al igual que sus nakamas) sabía perfectamente que su sentido de la orientación era DESASTROZO pero era demasiado orgulloso como para poder admitirlo.

¡Estamos caminando en LINEA RECTA!- le remarco Franky- Eso no es difícil de seguir- argumento con un tono autoritario pero (al mismo tiempo) como el de un niño que quería ganar una discusión sin sentido.

¡Silencio!- exclamó nuevamente Zoro irritado- No es mi culpa que ustedes se desvíen del camino- dijo por último el espadachín para después callarse mirando hacia otro lado refunfuñado.

¡Tu…!- dijo Franky casi perdiendo la paciencia, pero entonces alguien lo detuvo.

¡Oye Franky!- exclamó Luffy con una mirada alegre ajena a lo que sucedía- ¿Me acompañarías en el siguiente verso?... Sé que no eres Brook, pero también te gusta cantar ¿Cierto?- pregunto finalmente sonriendo ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados.

Franky entonces decidió olvidar el problema que tenía con Zoro "Al fin y al cabo no vale la pena" pensó y decidió acompañar a Luffy con su canto. No tenía su guitarra a la mano pero decidió improvisar una con lo que tenía; saco un casco que cubría uno de sus hombros, tomo unas cuerdas y en tan solo tres segundos tenía una hermosa y pequeña guitarra. Luffy lo miro asombrado de lo rápido que la hizo.

¡Vamos Luffy!- exclamó Franky señalando a Luffy- ¡Empieza tu y yo te seguiré!- dijo mientras aparecía una mano más pequeña de su gigantesca mano robótica y la ponía en la guitarra a la altura de las cuerdas.

En las islas del oeste todos se acuestan viendo el sol~- empezó a tararear el capitán, mientras su compañero lo acompañaba con simples rasgueos rítmicos de su guitarra- sienten el calor cuando se duermen y…~- remarco esta última mirando a Franky como si se tratara de un dúo cantor- ¡TODOS SON IDIOTAS!~- cantaron los dos al unísono sonriendo ampliamente.

Zoro caminaba detrás de ellos sin participar. Mientras los chicos estaban adelante con su circo Robin estaba atrás viendo algunas plantas y algunos bichos que podía distinguir de entre estas; fue en eso que noto algo curioso. Un pájaro de color azul se había posado en una de las ramas de un árbol y estaba observando a la arqueóloga en silencio con unos ojos muy atentos. El ave (aparte de azul) tenía una larga y frondosa cola de colores muy diversos conformada por plumas que eran el triple del largo del cuerpo (medía 20 centímetros sin su cola), pero esto no fue lo que le llamo la atención a la chica sino el hecho de que al animal le costaba mucho mantenerse en equilibrio en la rama en la que estaba "que será lo que le pasa" pensó mientras lo veía como hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse ahí donde estaba (como si realmente quisiera quedarse ahí viéndola), ni siquiera cantaba o algo.

¿Te sucede algo pequeño?- le pregunto finalmente a la pequeña ave con una dulce voz.

¡Tiii! ¡Tiiiiiiiiiii!- respondió finalmente el ave. Extendió sus alas, pero apenas hizo esto se desestabilizo y cayo.

¡Dos Fleur!- exclamó Robin y dos manos crecieron del árbol y atraparon al ave antes de que esta tocara suelo.

¿Estás bien?- le dijo Robin mientras la colocaba cuidadosamente en el suelo.

¡Tii!- respondió el ave extendiendo sus alas y frondosa cola que impresionaron a Robin por su belleza.

Que bien- le respondió la arqueóloga sonriendo- Bueno… tengo que irme- dijo volteándose- Fue un placer conocerte pequeño- dijo finalmente y empezó a caminar; pero un sonido la hizo detenerse.

¡Tii!… ¡Ti ti tiiiii!- empezó a decir el pequeño pajarito. Cuando la chica se volteó se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo y que (además) le costaba mucho avanzar debido a lo pesado de sus plumas traseras; Robin puso una mano en su mentón "es extraño que a un ave le cueste volar… y como si eso fuera poco le cuesta caminar, estoy segura de que esto no es obra de algo natural… además se comporta un poco raro" pensó mientras veía como el pájaro se acercaba a ella.

¿Quieres venir conmigo pequeño?- le dijo la chica agachándose a su altura con una sonrisa amistosa.

¡Ti ti!- dijo el ave saltando y acercándose a ella como un niño pequeño.

Entonces Robin lo tomo en sus manos y lo llevo con ella. El ave de alguna forma parecía feliz por esto.

Te presentare a mis nakamas- le dijo Robin- Seguro que le vas a caer bien a Luffy- dijo mientras se alejaba del sitio donde lo había encontrado.

-O-

De el árbol una voz muy suave dijo algo que la arqueóloga no logro escuchar.

Tal vez ellos sean los que hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo- dijo alguien que no se podía ver a simple vista.

Grupo de Suministros:

Nami caminaba al frente observando con mucha atención todo lo que la rodea, a ella le preocupaba bastante el hecho de que su log pose se hubiera vuelto loco al señalar la isla y que esta se viera (aparentemente) tan pacífica. Sanji estaba a su lado prestando atención a cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro a Nami.

¡No te preocupes mi querida Nami-swan!- exclamo el hombre con unos ojos en forma de corazón- ¡Si algo te asusta no dudes en que tu caballero te va a salvar!- dijo e intento abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente.

Por mí no hay problema- dijo Nami fríamente- …pero no te pases- le dijo con autoridad.

¡Amo cuando te pones seria Nami-swan!... por supuesto, seré muy respetuoso- dijo Sanji finalmente.

Detrás de ellos, caminaban Usopp y Chopper. Chopper estaba jugando con una rama (de la misma manera que lo hacia Luffy) y Usopp observaba a todos lados un tanto nervioso ante los posibles peligros; aunque estaba más tranquilo que en un comienzo. En eso ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho Sanji.

Ese idiota- dijo Usopp poniendo una mano sobre su cara- Su locura por las mujeres no tiene cura- agrego dirigiéndose al pequeño reno.

Como doctor puedo diagnosticar que eso es cierto- dijo Chopper con un gesto cansado en voz baja hacia el francotirador.

Mmmm…- dijo Usopp viendo hacia los árboles- Este lugar se ve mucho más tranquilo de lo que yo había pensado- confeso.

Tal vez por fin hemos encontrado una isla tranquila- le dijo Chopper con una sonrisa infantil.

No bajen la guardia- les dijo Sanji mientras soltaba una nube de humo de su cigarrillo- A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen- dijo cerrando los ojos- Esta isla probablemente tenga peligros de los que no nos percatamos- les dijo tranquilamente. Ambos se pusieron más nerviosos que anteriormente.

Sanji tiene razón- dijo Nami- No debemos precipitarnos a sacar conclusiones- dijo compartiendo la preocupación del chico y el reno- Así que tengan cuidado con…- pero esta frase no logro terminarla porque un fuerte ruido la interrumpió.

Un fuerte chillido hizo que los cuatro dejaran la conversación y se pusieran en alerta. Chopper tapo sus oídos (era muy fuerte para el), Usopp palideció, Nami exclamo un grito de horror y Sanji se puso en alerta máxima.

¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- dijo Sanji mirando a todas direcciones.

¡U-u-un monstruo!- exclamo Usopp asustado y temblando.

¡Aahh!- grito Chopper mientras empezaba a correr en todas direcciones.

¡No quiero morir!- dijo Nami y se fue a esconder detrás de la espalda del francotirador (quien a su vez estaba detrás de Sanji).

¡Oye! ¡No te protejas conmigo!- exclamo Usopp al ver Nami detrás.

¡Silencio!- exclamo Sanji a lo que los tres obedecieron- No siento que venga nadie- dijo mirando de manera sospechosa a todos lados.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados por unos segundos; nuevamente se escuchó el ruido, pero esta vez se dieron cuenta de que (más que el ruido de un arma) parecía más un grito de sufrimiento. Chopper (quien esta vez no tapo sus oídos) se sorprendió cuando escucho el sonido completo.

Ayuda…- dijo aun sorprendido- Es un grito de ayuda- finalizo llamando la atención de los tres.

¡¿Que?!- dijo Usopp sorprendido.

Dice que está herido y que necesita que alguien lo salve o morirá- dijo Chopper finalmente.

Ahora que lo mencionas ese chillido me suena familiar- dijo Nami.

Es el sonido de un delfín- dijo Sanji reconociendo el ruido- Así chillan cuando están heridos- dijo colocando su cigarrillo en su boca.

¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- exclamo Chopper tomando la delantera.

¡Detente Chopper!- le dijo Usopp- ¡Puede ser una trampa!- dijo tratando de detenerlo.

¡No me detendré!- le dijo Chopper volteándose- Soy un doctor y no puedo ignorar un grito de auxilio- le dijo decidido.

No puedes ir solo- le dijo Nami- Nosotros te acompañaremos- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Entonces todos empezaron a seguir el grito cuando este se hacía sentir. Caminaron entre los árboles y arbustos buscando el paradero del animal herido durante unos minutos hasta que se toparon con la parte del río de la que provenían los alaridos. Efectivamente, era un delfín que tenía trabada una aleta en una roca de la orilla, alrededor de la roca el agua tenía una tonalidad roja. Lo que más llamo la atención de los chicos fue el color del delfín, era color rosa claro (algo que nunca habían visto en ese tipo de animal), pero eso no importo en ese instante. Chopper fue el primero en acercarse, abrió su mochila y busco algo que pudiera aliviar el dolor del animal.

¡Tranquilo amigo!- le dijo Chopper a lo que el animal se quedó quieto- Yo soy doctor y te voy a ayudar a salir de este problema- le dijo amablemente mientras le frotaba un ungüento en la aleta dañada.

En que necesitas ayuda Chopper- le dijo Usopp.

Necesito que me ayuden a sacar su aleta atorada de donde esta- dijo señalando la aleta que estaba atorada entre dos rocas- Yo no puedo meterme al agua, así que quiero que saquen la roca que impide la movilidad de su aleta con mucho cuidado- explico el pequeño reno.

Entonces Sanji y Usopp se metieron al agua e intentaron mover la roca. El animal empezó a chillar apenas ellos tocaron la roca.

¿Qué?- dijo Chopper- ¿Por qué no?- decía dirigiéndose al mamífero.

¿Qué dice Chopper?- dijo Nami evidentemente preocupada.

Dice que no le hagamos nada y que nos vallamos de aquí de inmediato- dijo dirigiéndose a Nami- Debemos sacarte de aquí, tu pediste ayuda y nosotros te vamos a ayudar- dijo dirigiéndose al delfín, luego miro a Sanji y Usopp, ellos empezaron a mover la roca de nuevo hasta que la sacaron y el animal se liberó.

Chopper empezó a revisar su aleta, mientras Sanji y Usopp lo sostenían para que no se fuera y Nami lo acariciaba para que se calmara. El animal no volvió a hablar durante unos minutos y cuando por fin Chopper termino con el tratamiento le dijo a los chicos que lo soltaran para que se pudiera ir.

¿Ves que no fue tanto?- le dijo el renito- Solo tuviste algunos rasguños, pronto sanaran- le dijo al delfín amablemente.

El delfín entonces chillo amablemente, pero después chillo con un tono preocupado.

¡¿Que?!- exclamo Chopper un tanto asustado.

¡Que! Que dice Chopper- dijo Usopp poniéndose nervioso.

D-d-dice que salgamos de aquí rápidamente- dijo el reno con temor-…dice que estamos rodeados…y…que nos atraparan sino huimos- dijo finalmente temblando.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse un ruido entre los árboles (y algunas caídas de estos) delataron la compañía de algo hostil. Entonces los pudieron ver; eran lagartos… lagartos gigantes color verdoso que los tenían rodeados y que estaban dispuestos a atacar con sus dientes y garras. No hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar; pero lograron hacerlo. Sanji fue el primero en empezar a repartir patadas a las agresivas bestias, Nami y Usopp reaccionaron después sacando sus respectivas armas y luchando contra los lagartos con todo lo que podían, mientras Chopper se transformó en su forma Heavy Point e intentaba (en lo posible) proteger al delfín de las poderosas criaturas. "No podre protegerlo por mucho tiempo" pensó mientras sostenía a los monstruos con sus manos para que no llegaran al agua. Entonces un proyectil llego al costado del lagarto y lo aturdió haciendo que se fuera por otra dirección.

¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?- le dijo Usopp desde donde había lanzado el proyectil para después salir huyendo con la bestia detrás de él.

Usopp…- dijo Chopper al verlo, seguidamente quiso ir tras el para ayudarlo- _"¡Espera!"_- escucho que alguien lo llamaba por atrás. Era el delfín.

_"Si se acercan mucho a esos monstruos no podrán escapar"_- le dijo el delfín.

¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo Chopper algo asustado.

_"Esos lagartos tienen un veneno que adormece a sus víctimas en sus lenguas, si te atrapan estarás perdido"_- le decía el delfín desesperado.

Y como si las palabras las hubieran escuchado, los lagartos lanzaron unas largas lenguas (semejantes a las de los sapos) que atraparon a Nami, Usopp y a Sanji; este último logro zafarse pero, cuando logro tocar el suelo fue cosa de segundos para que perdiera el conocimiento y se desplomara en suelo.

¡Chicos!- exclamo Chopper horrorizado con la escena.

Fue entonces que una sombra apareció detrás de él y (aprovechando que él estaba distraído) lo empujo al agua. Chopper intento nadar, pero era inútil, rápidamente perdió sus fuerzas y empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos. Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue la figura de alguien que lo observaba desde arriba del agua con una sonrisa siniestra para después quedar completamente inconsciente.

-O-

Chopper se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose muy débil. Miro a su alrededor y no sabía dónde estaba, parecía una parte del bosque que nunca antes había visto; se levantó con dificultad y empezó a buscar a sus amigos sin tener éxito, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Nami…Sanji…Usopp…- decía mientras tímidas lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por su rostro- ¿Dónde están?- dijo muy triste.

-O-

En un lugar semejante a una cárcel tres figuras inconscientes yacían dentro de una celda que estaba protegida por una pared del vidrio. El primero en despertar fue el chico de cabello rubio, miro a su alrededor sin comprender donde estaba, seguidamente despertó a sus dos compañeros, a la chica la despertó con mucha delicadeza y al chico lo despertó con un golpe en la cara.

¡Despierten!- les dijo.

Ehhh…- dijo el otro chico mientras empezaba a despertar- ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo todavía semiconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza.

No lo sé- le dijo el otro- pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo mientras miraba atentamente todo lo que los rodeaba.

Uhmm…¿Sanji?- dijo la chica que estaba despertando también.

¡Si Nami-swan!- dijo el chico rubio con unos ojos en forma de corazón.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde se encuentra Chopper?- pregunto la chica mientras se despertaba de su sueño.

¿Quieren saber dónde está su mascota?- se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de afuera de la celda.

Los tres miraron de inmediato afuera buscando el origen de la voz.

Tal vez yo los pueda ayudar- dijo una mujer que apareció de entre las sombras y con una sonrisa satisfecha los observaba desde afuera de la celda.

_**¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué será lo que planea?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento mucho mi demora, se que dije que me iba a actualizar mas a menudo pero me costo mas de lo que pensé hacer este c****apítulo ****:C**

**Nuevamente pido que comente para poder saber que opinan de la historia, ahora sabrán quien es la misteriosa mujer entre otras cosas, espero que les guste este c****apítulo ****:D**

**Los personajes y poderes son propiedad de ****Eiichirō Oda, solo es mio el OC, casi todo se lo debo a este gran autor**

**Capítulo 4: El secreto de la isla**

**En el barco (Brook):**

Ajeno a los acontecimientos en el bosque; el excéntrico esqueleto se paseaba tranquilo por el barco. Había aprovechado de servirse una taza de té y ahora caminaba mientras tarareaba; iba viendo cada habitación del barco con un paso tranquilo pero rítmico. No le molestaba estar solo, haber pasado cincuenta años en su antigua nave le había hecho darse cuenta de que si uno no piensa que esta solo (y canta) puede sentir como si estuviera rodeado de los mejores amigos.

Mis amigos fueron al bosque~- empezó a cantar- Y yo deseo un postre~- siguió mirando la cocina- Veo el azul mar y el azul cielo~/Pero yo no tengo ojos para desconsuelo~/Yohohoho~- tarareo finalmente alegre.

Decidió buscar unas hojas y escribir ahí algunas notas para una nueva canción. Pensó que era un buen momento porque, sin duda, no había peligro cerca y tendría lista una nueva canción para sus nakamas cuando éstos volvieran. El Den Den Muchi no había sonado desde que sus compañeros se habían ido, por lo que él creía que todo estaba bien.

Mientras escribía no se percató de una veloz (pero pequeña) figura que se escabulló dentro del barco y se escondió detrás del timón. Desde ahí, observó por largo rato al esqueleto que escribía con una mirada sorprendida "¿Cómo puede un esqueleto moverse?" pensó sin salir de su asombro "Que raros son los humanos" pensó finalmente. Después de un tiempo, Brook soltó el lápiz.

¡Por fin terminé!- exclamó dando un salto con los papeles en la mano- ¡Yohohoho! Desde que dejé el estrellato, no me había dedicado a escribir una canción en serio… espero que a Luffy-san y a los demás les guste- dijo mientras miraba la notas que había escrito en el papel, no era su mejor obra, pero le gustó.

De repente, un sonido extraño hizo que el esqueleto se sobresaltara. "¡Chishh!" fue lo que escuchó; se asustó tanto que lanzó su taza de té, se puso de pie y gritó con fuerza.

¡Ahhh! ¡Un fantasma!... ¡Hay un fantasma en el barco!- exclamó temblando de miedo- ¡Qué miedooo!~~- agregó de manera sobreactuada.

¡Auch! ¡Ayyy!- se escuchó una pequeña voz proveniente del timón.

¿Ehh?- dijo Brook mientras se calmaba y ponía su huesuda mano a un lado de su cabeza- Creo que escuché una queja… aunque, yo no tengo oídos ¡Yohohohoho!- dijo mientras caminaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

¡Duele, duele! ¿Dónde estoy?- se escuchó nuevamente la vocecita y ahora Brook pudo darse cuenta de dónde provenía.

¿Hay un fantasma en el timón?- dijo con un poco de miedo- Tal vez pueda hablar con él, ¿qué le dolerá?- dijo con evidente curiosidad.

Brook caminó hasta el timón y buscó por todos lados, pero no logró encontrar nada fuera de lo común hasta que nuevamente la voz se hizo escuchar.

¡Aaahhh! ¡Me atraparon!- exclamó la vocecita.

Entonces Brook se dio cuenta de que la voz se escuchaba debajo él; bajó la mirada, entonces vio una taza que estaba boca abajo y que se movía ligeramente. Así que (con mucho cuidado) tomó la taza desde su aza y la levantó. Si éste excéntrico músico tuviera ojos, seguramente estos se habrían salido de sus órbitas por lo que presenció. Era algo semejante a un ser humano, pero muy pequeñito; tenía grandes ojos negros, un vestido hecho con pequeñas hojas (más otras que la cubrían), un pelo negro ondulado y un cuerpo muy delgado de un color café. Brook no pudo salir de su asombro, pero la pequeña criatura reaccionó apenas lo vio.

¡Ni siquiera te acerques!- exclamó mirando a Brook de manera amenazante y desenvainado una vara que se veía muy afilada.

¡¿Ehh?!- dijo Brook mientras salía de la sorpresa- ¿Qué cosa eres tú?- le dijo sin dejar de observarla.

**En una celda (Nami, Usopp, Sanji):**

La mujer estuvo por un rato en silencio mientras observaba a los tres chicos. Su mirada variaba entre la satisfacción de hace un momento con algo de desdén a los individuos. Tenía puesto un largo vestido de color azul marino de largas mangas y larga falda; tenía puesto algunos accesorios color dorado en sus manos, en su cuello y en sus orejas; tenía también zapatos de tacón de color rojo suave; su cabello era liso con un color rojo intenso; su cara estaba maquillada y sus ojos café claro observaban hacia abajo con su mentón en alto haciendo un ademán de superioridad.

¿Quién eres?- le dijo Nami con un fuerte tono y con una mirada desafiante.

¿Yo?- dijo la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho- ¿Por qué tendría que contestarle a alguien como tú?- dijo sin mirarla directamente.

¡¿Alguien como yo?!- dijo Nami con un tono aún más fuerte que el anterior muy irritada.

Nami, tranquilízate… no estamos en una situación muy ventajosa ahora- le dijo Usopp tratando de calmarla y mirando a su alrededor.

Te atreves a insultarme…- dijo la mujer mirando a Nami- Pero no te preocupes, que no te guardo rencor- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

Distinguida dama, lamentamos si la hicimos enojar, no somos algo digno de sus ojos…- decía Sanji con un tono armonioso, casi poético que llamó la atención de la mujer- Pero, necesitamos saber dónde está nuestro amigo peludo y en lo posible qué hacemos aquí, si usted, bella dama, nos lo permite- dijo finalmente haciendo que la mujer se calmara.

Nami y Usopp miraron a Sanji con asombro, en muy pocas ocasiones se daba la oportunidad que sus "dotes de caballero" sirvieran de algo además de ponerlo en peligro.

Ohh~- dijo la mujer halagada- Veo que tu sí eres amable, bueno… por algo les ofrecí ayuda ¿no?- dijo esta vez complacida- Entonces contestaré sus dudas…- entonces la mujer mostró un Den Den Muchi de proyección, el cual proyectó un lugar selvático en el que caminaba un reno con ropa que buscaba algo, era Chopper que estaba en su forma Walk Point y miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguna pista de sus amigos, después la mujer cortó la transmisión y prosiguió- Creo que éso contesta su primera pregunta- les dijo mientras les sonreía.

Chopper…- dijo Nami con preocupación.

Espero que esté bien- dijo Usopp compartiendo la preocupación de la navegante.

Muchas gracias señorita, ¿Y mi otra duda?- dijo Sanji con calma y elegancia.

¡Oh! Tiene razón- dijo la mujer palpándose el rostro- Lamento si fui descortés antes, es que hace tiempo que no tenía invitados a los cuales pudiera ayudar- dijo mirándolos con alegría.

¿Ayudar?- dijeron los tres un tanto confusos.

Es muy probable que ni se hayan dado cuenta…- dijo la mujer dando un suspiro- Pero alguien que los ve de otra perspectiva se daría cuenta a un kilómetro de distancia, de sus penosos defectos- dijo mirándolos con lástima.

¿A qué te refieres con éso?- le dijo Nami con un tono molesto, desde el comienzo no le había agradado la mujer.

Mejor se los diré para ahórrales la duda… empezando contigo, ya que estás tan habladora- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Nami con un profundo desprecio-… ¿Nunca has pensado en la poca cantidad de ropa que llevas? Es como si quisieras demostrar que eres especial saliendo sólo con jeans y un bikini, pero lo único que logras demostrar es que eres indecente y francamente fea- le dijo con un tono frío y algo burlesco.

Tanto Usopp como Sanji quedaron atónitos ante lo que había dicho. En cuanto a Nami; era la segunda vez que alguien la criticaba por su vestimenta, pero esta vez fue mucho más doloroso y ella no veía la hora de cerrarle la boca a esa mujer.

¡La forma en que me visto es MI decisión! ¡Usted no puede tratarme de indecente porque no me conoce!- le dijo Nami tratando de mostrar fortaleza, pero en su interior algo le había dolido por las palabras recibidas.

Seguiré contigo…- dijo la mujer ignorando las palabras de Nami y dirigiéndose a Usopp- Dime, ¿No has pensado en cómo te ves con esa nariz? Me pregunto cuanto habría ofrecido tu madre para venderte a un circo de fenómenos- le dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Usopp no dijo nada, simplemente evitó la mirada la mujer y trató de fingir que no le importaba. Muchas veces en su vida había recibido burlas por culpa de su nariz (y por lo general, solía responder), pero ahora lo que había escuchado lo hizo sentirse como un niño indefenso y sin consuelo.

Y por último tú- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Sanji-…Eres caballeroso, sin duda alguna. Pero, éso lo haces para cubrir tus inseguridades… ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo con una fuerte mirada, Sanji no contestó- Esas cejas en forma de espiral… se ven lindas como bigote, aunque creo que las tienes muy arriba- agregó en un tono burlesco- ¡Ah! Y ¿Por qué te cubres un ojo? ¿Tienes un secreto que no quieres que tus amigos conozcan?- le dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Sanji se puso nervioso al escuchar lo último, hubo veces que recibió críticas por aquello pero era algo de lo que se defendía muy bien…claro, mientras se tratara de un hombre; pero con una mujer era algo distinto, no sólo era el hecho de sesgarse casi por completo al ver a una mujer, también tenía sus votos de caballería que había adquirido desde muy pequeño y que se juró nunca romper. Sin duda le dolió, pero JAMÁS le respondería a una mujer.

La verdad suele doler- les dijo la mujer sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento por sus palabras- Pero tranquilos, sus problemas desaparecerán pronto- les dijo mientras les sonreía.

¿Qué demonios quieres decir con éso?- le dijo Nami roja de ira y muy nerviosa.

Estimo que surtirá el efecto en unas horas- dijo la mujer mirando su reloj- Ustedes no saben cuánto me han ayudado, así que les devuelvo el favor- dijo la mujer dedicándoles nuevamente una sonrisa. Los tres quedaron en shock ante lo último.

¿Qu-é qué nos hiciste?- dijo Usopp poniéndose pálido.

Lo dejaré como una sorpresa, narizotas- dijo la mujer como si todo se tratara de un juego-…Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- Espero que disfruten su estadía. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, mi nombre es Kizahime. No olviden ese nombre… seré la última persona con la que podrán hablar- dijo finalmente y se desapareció de la vista sin dejar tiempo a respuestas.

El silencio de los tres chicos cuando Kizahime se fue duró sólo unos segundos, pero esos segundos para ellos fueron eternos. Estaban llenos de preguntas que no tenían una respuesta, pero entonces Usopp rompió el silencio.

¡Aaaahhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios nos ha hecho esa bruja?!- decía mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cabeza y gritaba histérico- ¡Seguro nos envenenó! ¡Aaaahh! ¡No quiero morir!- continuó hasta que recibió un golpe de Nami y de Sanji.

¡Silencio, Usopp! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!- le dijo Nami enojada y temblando.

¡No te atrevas a llamarla bruja! ¡Un hombre NUNCA debe insultar a una mujer!- le dijo Sanji bastante enojado.

Esa es tu razón para golpearlo…- dijo Nami dirigiéndose a Sanji con una gota de sudor atrás.

Duele- dijo Usopp sobándose la cabeza- Lo siento- dijo recobrando la calma.

Bueno… debo admitir que esa tal Kizahime me ha sorprendido; nos ha tratado de dañar emocionalmente con tal de que no busquemos la solución a nuestro problema- dijo Nami con un tono más tranquilo.

¡Qué inteligente eres Nami-san!- dijo Sanji con un tono de enamorado.

Tienes razón Nami- admitió Usopp- Aunque a mí no me afectó- mintió- Bien, ¡Es hora de salir de aquí!- dijo señalando hacia la pared de vidrio.

Idiota… ¿Acaso sabes cómo abrirlo?- le dijo Sanji con tono molesto.

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tú eres fuerte, tú podrías romperlo- le dijo Usopp con un tono algo seguro.

¡¿Me estás ordenando?!- le dijo Sanji molesto y se acercó a él haciendo que Usopp retrocediera y empezara a temblar.

¿Podrías, Sanji-kun?- le dijo Nami sonriéndole.

Si Nami- san lo dice, no tengo más opción…- dijo mientras se alejaba de Usopp (quien dio un suspiro de alivio) y se dirigía a la pared dispuesto a patearla.

Por un segundo los tres estaban seguros de que iban a salir de ahí muy pronto; pero después de que Sanji pateó el vidrio una y otra vez con patadas muy poderosas se dieron cuenta de que el vidrio ni si quiera estaba con alguna minúscula grieta. De seguro no era vidrio ordinario (considerando que las patadas de Sanji podían desviar balas de cañón).

¡¿Pero de qué diablos está hecho este vidrio?!- decía Sanji mientras seguía intentando.

¡Maldición! No podemos salir- dijo Usopp poniéndose nervioso nuevamente.

¡Sanji-kun! ¡Espera un segundo!- dijo Nami haciendo que el cocinero se detuviera- Hay una reja de ventilación ahí- dijo señalando a una reja que estaba en la pared y que ninguno había notado- Creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para que salgamos por ahí- dijo finalmente.

¡Guau Nami-san! ¡Eres tan observadora!- dijo Sanji alabándola.

Intentaron abrirla, pero la reja era muy dura y estaba sellada con un candado.

Tengo una idea…- dijo Usopp con una mano metida en su bolsillo- A Nami y a mí nos quitaron nuestras armas, pero al parecer pasaron por alto ésto…- dijo sacando la mano y mostrando algunas semillas de diferentes colores.

¿Semillas?- dijeron Nami y Sanji viéndolas.

Son unas Pop Greens que hice antes de llegar a la isla… las tenía en caso de emergencia porque son sólo prototipos, ni siquiera las he probado- les explicó Usopp.

¿Crees que alguna nos pueda ayudar a abrir la reja?- le dijo Nami con mucho interés.

Creo que ésta nos puede servir…- dijo y mostró la semilla color morado con manchas amarillas- Se supone que debería cortar o al menos ayudar a que sea más fácil de abrir- dijo finalmente.

Muy bien, entonces pruébala- le dijo Sanji dándole el paso hacia la reja.

Usopp sacó una banda elástica que tenía y apuntó hacia la reja.

¡Hissatsu Puranto Kattā!- exclamó y disparó la semilla de la cual brotó una planta con afilados dientes y una forma semejante a una tijera que empezó a corta la reja. Cortó la mitad superior de la reja, pero después cayó de ésta con todos sus dientes rotos.

Parece que eso es todo lo que pudo dar…- dijo Sanji acercándose la reja semi rota- Pero con éso bastara, gracias Usopp- dijo finalmente dando una fuerte patada a la reja haciendo que esta se doblara y dejara un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pasar por el arrodillados.

Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que esa Kizahime vuelva- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Y así, los tres salieron por la reja que daba a un largo túnel con diferentes caminos. Estuvieron un largo rato tomando caminos al azar donde notaron algunas cosas extrañas en el túnel: habían algunos caminos sin salida, algunos caminos subían para después bajar en otro punto más adelante (sin llevar a ningún lado) y el conducto por todas partes tenía restos de comida de todo tipo. Sanji estaba atónito "¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar tanta comida?... Siento muchas presencias cerca, pero es extraño… no puedo distinguir si son humanas o no" pensó fríamente mientras avanzaba por el túnel.

Oye, Sanji, llevamos mucho tiempo gateando en círculos, estas más perdido que Zoro- se quejó Usopp, quien estaba detrás de Nami avanzando.

¡No me compares con ese espadachín cabeza hueca! ¡Yo sí sé ubicarme!- le respondió Sanji furioso- … ¡Miren! Por ese túnel se ve una luz, seguramente es la salida- dijo señalando un camino.

Eso espero…- se quejó nuevamente Usopp.

¡Cállate!- le grito Sanji enojado. Nami suspiro.

Gatearon por ese camino hasta llegar al final del túnel; efectivamente, lograron salir de ahí hacia un lugar que parecía un jardín. Miraron a su alrededor, el lugar del que acababan de salir era muy grande y se escuchaban muchos ruidos provenientes de su interior.

Maldición… mi ropa ha quedado llena de suciedad- dijo Nami sacudiendo sus jeans.

Al menos hemos podido salir de ahí- dijo Sanji mientras fumaba- Aunque este lugar no deja de causarme intriga- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Yo todavía no puedo estar del todo tranquilo con lo que nos dijo esa mujer; ¿Qué nos pasará?- dijo Usopp mirando sus manos y temblando ligeramente.

Ahora lo principal es encontrar a Chopper…- dijo Nami mirando a Usopp- Yo también estoy preocupada por éso… además, fue muy fácil salir de ahí- dijo mirando la edificación mientras escuchaba los ruidos- Pero, debemos encontrar a Chopper he informarle a los demás lo que está pasando aquí- dijo con una mirada decidida.

Nami…- dijo Usopp mirándola con impresión- Tienes razón, Chopper debe estar por algún lugar del bosque buscándonos… sólo espero que no se meta en problemas, todo ésto me tiene muy preocupado- dijo mirando hacia su alrededor.

Entonces apresurémonos- dijo Sanji con un tono serio- Debemos recuperar sus armas y las provisiones también- dijo empezando a correr hacia el frente con Nami y Usopp atrás siguiéndolos.

-O-

En una habitación de cámaras un hombre de baja estatura al lado de Kizahime maldice y golpea la mesa.

¡Ese idiota! ¡De nuevo dejo la compuerta abierta! ¡Se nos han escapado tres sujetos!- exclamaba furioso y agitado.

Tranquilízate un poco, yo le dije que la dejara abierta- le dijo Kizahime sonriéndole.

¿Cómo…?- dijo el hombre dudando mucho- ¿Por qué ha hecho algo como éso? Ahora ellos irán a decirles a sus amigos y nos atacarán- dijo muy preocupado.

Precisamente… Te he dicho muchas veces que es mejor dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio; si ellos traen a sus amigos, será más fácil capturarlos a todos… aunque no creo que logren decirles nada de lo que pasa aquí- dijo Kizahime con una sonrisa siniestra- ¡Ajijijijijiji!- empezó a reír chillonamente.

Cielos… usted siempre está un paso al frente- dijo el hombre impresionado.

¡Que te digo, Jaliro! Yo sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero, ahora vamos a ver al pequeño, seguro que tiene muchas dudas- dijo Kizahime dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación con Jaliro a su lado.

**Grupo de Exploración:**

Robin caminaba hacia sus nakamas tranquilamente con su nuevo amigo en sus manos cuando le llamó la atención un grito de su capitán.

¡MIREN! ¡Genial!- exclamó el capitán haciéndose escuchar.

Robin ya sospechaba que podría haber pasado, así que caminó un poco más rápido para encontrar antes a los demás. Cuando llegó con ellos, los tres miraban hacia todas direcciones (como si estuvieran buscando algo); la arqueóloga y el ave se miraron compartiendo el mismo pensamiento "¿Qué están haciendo?", entonces Robin decidió interrumpir.

…¿Luffy?...- dijo Robin interrumpiendo la búsqueda del chico.

¡Oh, Robin! Ahí estás, hemos visto un animal rarísimo- dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa- Pero se escapó tan rápido que no lo pude agarrar- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Grrr...- gruño Franky- Ese pequeño mequetrefe se ha llevado el casco de mi hombro que estaba usando para tocar- dijo enojado.

Oye Robin…- dijo Zoro fijándose en lo que llevaba en sus manos- ¿Qué es ese pájaro que tienes?- dijo señalando al ave.

Tanto Luffy como Franky se voltearon a ver; cuando Luffy vio al ave de vistosos colores su cara se iluminó de alegría.

¡Geeniaal!- exclamó con sus ojos brillantes- Tu también has encontrado un animal raro- dijo acercándose a Robin para ver al animalito más de cerca.

La verdad yo diría que él me encontró- dijo Robin sonriéndole a Luffy- Estaba solo y no podía volar- dijo con una mirada algo preocupada enterneciendo a Franky.

Luffy acariciaba al ave con una amplia sonrisa; el ave parecía complacida con las caricias y empezó a extender su cola nuevamente. Esta vez se podía ver con mayor detalle su gran cola; en la primera parte sus plumas eran de un color azul que pasaba a celeste, después se volvían rojas, después un color violeta suave y terminaban en la punta con un color blanco siendo suaves y mullidas como el algodón; despedían una especie de brillo dorado, pero cuando las abrió completamente todos se dieron cuenta de porque el ave no podía volar… su cuerpo media en total unos siete centímetros, pero las plumas de su cola median un metro; incluso si las plumas no eran gruesas era demasiado peso para un ave de ese tamaño.

¡Sorprendente!- exclamó Luffy con sus ojos brillantes- Me gustas ave- dijo sonriéndole al ave.

¡Tii tiii!- exclamó el ave, por un segundo parecía que también estaba sonriendo.

Es sorprendente que siga con vida así- dijo Zoro fríamente.

Snif… Qué bella ave- dijo Franky con una lágrima asomándose por su ojo- A pesar de sus problemas, sigue adelante- dijo tomando un pañuelo.

Que llorón eres- le dijo Zoro con un suspiro.

¡Idiota! Yo no estoy llorando- dijo Franky secando sus lágrimas y moviendo su mano.

Yo sospecho que la forma de esta ave no es natural- dijo Robin haciendo que todos le prestaran atención-… Creo que debe haber sufrido alguna mutación, probablemente tenga que ver con los problemas del log pose- dijo mirando al ave a los ojos quien le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

No lo había pensado de esa manera- dijo Franky poniéndose serio- Aunque… para poder ayudar antes tengo que recuperar mi casco- dijo tocando su hombro- No puedo ser lo suficientemente "Super" sin él- finalizó con una pose.

Tii ti ti tii- dijo el ave tratando de llamarles la atención.

¿Qué te pasa amigo?- le dijo Luffy preocupándose- ¿A caso sabes dónde está el casco de Franky?- dijo con interés.

Ti ti- dijo moviendo la cabeza agitadamente.

Trató de volar, pero sólo logró elevarse unos centímetros y después cayó al suelo; trató de caminar apenas tocó tierra (sin prestar atención a su golpe) y hacía señales a los cuatro para que lo siguieran.

Seguro que sabe dónde está tu casco Franky- dijo Zoro viendo al ave.

¡Guíanos pájaro de colores!- exclamó Luffy alegremente.

Espera un segundo…- dijo Robin atrapando al ave- Deja que yo te lleve, así será mejor… tú también necesitas ayuda- dijo sonriéndole y los demás también le sonrieron. El ave abrió ampliamente sus ojos por las palabras y después asintió con la cabeza y señaló con sus alas hacia un lugar lleno de árboles.

El grupo siguió las indicaciones del animalito y se dirigieron a un lugar que estaba lleno de arbustos y plantas que eran difíciles de penetrar; pero el ave conocía el camino y les indicó por los lugares menos complicados. Árboles de diferentes tamaños, hojas resbalosas que cubrían el lugar y una empinada pendiente eran acompañados por algunos susurros que se escuchaban como si vinieran del viento. Cuando la pendiente terminó, llegaron a un lugar con una gran barrera creada por las plantas; Zoro se dispuso a cortarlas pero el ave lo detuvo picoteándole una mano y empezó a cantar agudamente, acto seguido las plantas se corrieron para abrirles el paso. Ante la sorpresa del grupo se encontró frente a ellos un valle lleno de casas rústicas y lleno de animales de lo más curiosos. Al igual que el ave, el resto de los animales que se lograban observar tenían anomalías que más que ventajas parecían desventajas. Los cuatro observaron con bocas abiertas hasta que Robin habló.

Esta isla tiene un gran problema…- dijo en voz baja.

Creo que hace tiempo estuvimos en una situación similar- dijo Zoro viendo hacia el cielo mientras recordaba- …Aunque esa vez los animales eran violentos- dijo mirando a los animales.

Lo que me extraña es no ver a ningún humano cerca…- dijo Franky levantando sus lentes de sol.

¡Wow!- exclamó Luffy con ojos luminosos- Hay tantos animales sorprendentes- dijo alegremente.

Parece que tú nunca puedes pensar seriamente- dijo Franky suspirando.

Tal vez ni lo hace…- dijo Zoro con sus ojos cerrados.

Mientras los otros estaban en su discusión, Robin se dio cuenta de que el ave que los había guiado hasta el lugar se había ido después de haber saltado de su mano; la buscó durante un momento pero después la vio volver junto con otro animal que traía algo en su boca.

Creo que ya encontraron tu casco, Franky- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Franky poniéndose ansioso- ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!- dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza y mirando de un lado a otro.

Entonces todos vieron a un animal del tamaño de un cerdo, con solo dos patas traseras (como las de un canguro), de orejas pequeñas, un gran hocico y completamente blanco; pero lo que más le llamó la atención al grupo era que en su cabeza había un cuerno (semejante al de los unicornios). El ave que los había guiado antes estaba sobre el animal y lo dirigía, el animal parecía enojado y en su hocico traía el casco de Franky.

Parece un poco mosqueado por el pájaro- notó Zoro.

Ese fue el animal que robó mi casco- dijo Franky un tanto enojado.

El animal se acercó hasta Franky con el casco en la boca.

Gracias ami…- dijo Franky tratando de tomar su casco, pero el animal no lo soltaba. Entonces el ave le dio un golpe en la cabeza y entonces lo soltó. Los chicos miraron el regaño del ave con una gota de sudor atrás.

Franky colocó su casco de nuevo en su lugar y después hizo una pose. El ave llamó la atención de Luffy y los demás para guiarlos hacia las casas; pero en éso se distrajo con el animal del cuerno, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar una de las katanas de Zoro y salir huyendo; Zoro salió corriendo tras el pequeño ladrón, mientras el ave trató de seguirlos, pero Luffy la detuvo.

No te preocupes por Zoro, pájaro de colores- dijo Luffy sonriéndole.

Conociéndolo, vuelve a este lugar aunque no lo quiera- dijo Robin haciendo reír a Luffy y a Franky.

Ti ti- dijo el ave guiándolos nuevamente a las casas. Mientras se dirigían ahí ella pensó "si pudiera hablar con ellos…".

**En el centro de la isla (Nami, Usopp y Sanji):**

El trío estuvo corriendo por un buen rato, sin saber realmente en dónde estaban y sin reconocer ningún lugar. Ya se habían alejado del jardín; ya no habían plantas uniformes a su alrededor, en cambio había una gran variedad de plantas y arbustos con irregulares formas, tan espesos que apenas dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol.

De repente, Usopp se tropezó haciendo que Nami se cayera junto con él; Sanji lo regañó por éso y el francotirador se excusó con que había sentido algo extraño en su pie. Los tres siguieron adelante, sin saber que ése era sólo una pequeña advertencia de lo que les pasaría después…

Pasó un rato en el que por fin lograron encontrar algo que sirviera de guía; un río con una fuerte corriente que, Sanji estimó, podría desembocar en el mar. Decidieron descansar un momento ahí antes de continuar; fue entonces cuando empezaron a notar cosas extrañas que les estaban pasando. Nami estaba lavando un poco su cara en el agua, entonces Usopp notó que algo estaba asomándose por sus jeans.

Nami, tienes algo detrás- dijo Usopp poniéndose algo nervioso.

¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo Nami volteándose algo temerosa, recordó que la última vez que Usopp le dijo éso resultó ser una araña. "Que no sea una araña, que no sea una araña…" se repetía mentalmente al darse vuelta- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó cuando notó que tenía algo largo y peludo que salía de sus jeans- ¡Aaaahh!- exclamó con horror llamando la atención de los otros dos.

¡Qué sucede Nami-san!- dijo Sanji moviéndose hacia ella en menos de dos segundos.

¡Quítenme esto! ¡No sé qué es!- gritaba Nami tratando de quitárselo.

No te preocupes Nami- san, ¡yo te ayudaré!- dijo con un tono caballeroso, pero al ver la cosa larga que se retorcía detrás de ella le dio un poco de asco (al igual que Nami, le daban miedo los insectos)- Ven y ayúdame Usopp- dijo mirando al francotirador sin decir qué sentía.

Ehh… lo intentaré- dijo con algo de temor. A él no le daban miedo los insectos, pero lo que tenía Nami no parecía uno.

Usopp trató de sacar la cosa tirando de ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Nami soltó un grito de dolor; seguidamente la navegante se volteó para darle un fuerte golpe a ambos dejándolos en el suelo con un chillón cada uno.

¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Idiotas!- dijo Nami furiosa mostrándoles un puño.

Yo… sólo… traté de quitarte lo que tenías- dijo Usopp con tono de adolorido- Pero… parece que está unido a ti- dijo finalmente. Hay algo que a todos los hombres de la tripulación les daba más miedo que cualquier cosa; Nami enojada.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Nami tratando de calmarse un poco. Intentó quitarse la cosa ella, pero no resultó y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que… ¡Era parte de ella!-…Tengo una cola- dijo con incredulidad.

¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron los dos hombres incrédulos.

¡Es cierto!… miren- dijo Nami dándose cuenta de que podía controlarla- Sanji… tú también tienes algo en el rostro- dijo señalando a Sanji con una mano temblorosa.

¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Sanji corriendo hacia el agua para ver su reflejo; su cara estaba áspera, escamosa y tenían un color rojo- ¡¿QUÉ ES ÉSTO?!- exclamo espantando.

No puede ser…- dijo Usopp al ver sus brazos- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- exclamó tembloroso al ver que en sus brazos tenía unas largas plumas color negro.

No puedo creerlo… ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?- dijo Sanji viendo a los otros dos, quienes asintieron con temor- ¡Mi rostro es horrendo!- dijo observando nuevamente su reflejo.

¡IDIOTA!- exclamaron los otros dos y lo golpearon.

Seguro fue Kizahime la que nos hizo ésto- dijo Nami- Hay que buscar ayuda ¡Y… pron…to!- dijo con dificultad la última frase.

Nami…- dijo Usopp preocupándose- Que tie… ¡Kyaa!- dijo de repente cubriendo su boca.

La transformación continuó, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. De repente, a Nami le empezaron a brotar unas redondas orejas de su cabeza, unos largos colmillos de su boca, sus delicadas manos se empezaron a convertir en unas filosas garras y todo su cuerpo estaba llenándose de pelo. El color en la cara de Sanji empezó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo, su piel se estaba volviendo por completo escamosa, sus ojos se empezaron a volver negros y los dedos de sus pies se empezaron a alargar. Empezaron a aparecer más plumas en los brazos de Usopp mientras sus manos iban desapareciendo, su nariz y su boca comenzaron a unirse, su cuerpo se llenaba de plumas por todos lados y sus piernas se hacían más flacas y duras.

Trataron de pedir ayuda, pero ya era tarde. Sus cuerpos perdían su forma humana, mientras que sus gritos dejaban atrás el vestigio de que alguna vez fueron personas.


End file.
